Love you more
by c8linWAH
Summary: My version of Danice wedding and all the other bits and pieces between series 5 and 6. Hope you enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly night but Danny didn't mind, nothing could ruin this day. Nothing!  
>Today was the day Alice Collins had finally agreed to marry him. There was no one he loved more than her.<br>He'd thought after losing his wife, he'd never move on, never feel the same again but he'd met Alice. She'd whirlwinded her way into his life and turned it upside down.  
>She'd pieced him back together and for that he was eternally grateful.<p>

He'd called Rosie in Capetown, to tell her the news and both of them had sat crying for nearly the whole duration of the phonecall. Rosie loved Alice just like a mum and knew just how much she meant to her dad.  
>Olivia, much to Danny's surprise, had been absolutely brilliant and had obviously got over her aversion to Alice. She had phoned Evan to tell him the news and he'd promised to fly over for the wedding.<p>

The Wedding. Danny grinned.

He couldn't wait to get Alice down the aisle and make her his wife. As he stood with a lovestruck grin on his face looking up at the stars, the woman herself appeared in the doorway.  
>"You thinking about coming inside anytime soon?" she said joining him.<br>Danny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "your hands are freezing!" but she leant into him all the same. They stood in comfortable silence, savouring each other company. "Oh Alice I can't wait" he hugged her closer to him.  
>"me neither Danny, the sooner we get married the better!" He laughed before kissing her again. Alice grinned looking up at him<p>

It still all seemed like a dream to her. If someone had told her 2 years before she'd be where she was today she'd have thought they were mad yet here she was. In the embrace of the man she was head over heels in love with, she had a good home, a loving family, everything was perfect.

"Did you phone Rosie?" She asked as she leant back into him.  
>"yeah, she's delighted" he laughed, "Did Rowan get away okay?"<br>"mmhm he's on his way back to Glasgow but i made him promise to come back for the wedding" She smiled as she felt Danny press a kiss to her head.  
>She shivered, it really was cold, even with Danny there.<br>"Come on, we'll go in" Danny said kissing her once more before joining their family.

Everyone was in the living room. Charlotte and Olivia had appointed themselves as wedding planners much to Danny's dismay.  
>"How about everything... pink!" Olivia was saying, she and Charlotte knew exactly how to wind Danny up.<br>"Right bed time i think-" But Alice cut across him.  
>"I like the sounds of that" she said winking at the girls who were doing their best not to explode with giggles.<br>Danny looked helplessly across the room at Dup, who shrugged. "It's not my wedding Trevanion"  
>"oh and sparkles too!" Charlotte piped up.<br>"Thats it bed !" Danny exclaimed. The girls burst out laughing, Caroline and Nomsa couldn't even keep a straight face. "Before you have me riding in on an elephant"  
>"Thats not bad" said Olivia in mock seriousness, "Charlotte write that down"<br>"eh Charlie don't bother" He laughed shaking his head as the girls wandered off to their rooms. Five minutes later he could still hear them giggling.  
>Alice stood up. "Beer?"<br>"Go on then" Danny smiled standing up himself. "I'll go check on the girls"

He knocked Liv's door first. "Come in"  
>He entered to find her watching TV on her bed. "Just saying goodnight and thanks Liv, for everything"<br>Liv said nothing but just gave Danny a big hug. "I love you Danny."  
>"I love you too" He said pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "You and Evan both mean so much to me you know that don't you?"<br>"I know, I think mum would have really liked Alice" Liv's eyes glistened as she said that.  
>Danny nodded "I think so too" He gave her another hug before standing up. "Night"<br>"Night Danny, we will have you in a pink suit" She added grinning evilly.  
>"Keep dreaming!" He laughed and closed the door behind him.<br>Still laughing he crossed the hall and entered Charlotte's room. She was already tucked up in bed struggling to keep her eyes open.  
>"Goodnight Charlotte" He whispered ruffling her hair gently.<br>"Danny?" She murmered sleepily. "i'm glad you're going to be my dad"  
>Danny thought his heart was just about going to swell out his chest. "Me too kiddo" he replied kissing her forehead. He waited till he was sure she was asleep before standing up.<br>He closed her room door and turned straight into Alice. "How long have you been standing there, Miss Collins?"  
>"Long enough, Mr Trevanion" Her eyes sparkled as she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him down for a blistering kiss.<br>"how about we forget drinks?" Danny murmered pressing his lips to her neck and grinning as he felt her breath catch.  
>"Hmmmm I like your thinking" She giggled as Danny took her hand and lead her towards their room.<p>

As soon as the door was shut they couldn't keep their hands off each other.  
>"I love you Danny"<br>"I love you too" and the night continued from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was stressed ! Stressed being an understatement.  
>She'd been on our own in the hospital today, Danny had been out on call, and it seemed every animal in the province had been in to see her.<br>It was now 9 o'clock at night, Alice was in the study, Danny still wasn't back so she decided to make some kind of attempt at some of the wedding plans. They both wanted to be married as soon as possible but hadn't got round to planning a thing.  
>The guest list was small. They'd at least agreed they wanted something quiet with only close friends and family.<br>The food was of course being provided by Nomsa, she wouldn't have had it any other way and that was really as far as she'd got. She hadn't even thought about a dress!  
>Alice continued flicking through the wedding magazine she'd picked up in the township the day before. She'd been passing through the market when it had caught her eye. The huge white dress and cake on the front made her stomach go all funny like a thousand butterflies going crazy. Of course they had decided to hold the wedding at Leopard's Den which was hardly the scene for fluffy, princess gowns. However Alice couldn't help but daydream of having a fairytale wedding the big dress, the fancy cars, the beautiful church. A knock at the door interupted her musings and Caroline entered holding 2 cups of tea.<p>

"thought you might need one" she laughed placing the mug down in front of Alice.

"haha, thanks" replied Alice.

"so how are the wedding plans coming along?" inquired Caroline spotting Alice's magazine.

"They're not, we're just far too busy ! I haven't even got a clue to what kind of dress I want"

"Well then why don't you, me and Nomsa go into town tomorrow and see if we can find you something?"

Alice was shocked. "really?"

"Absolutely! Charlotte and Liv have school and Danny can handle the hospital so why not?" Caroline grinned "It'll be a proper girl's day out"

"Caroline that'd be great!" said Alice beaming.

"That's sorted then" The front door opened and shut. "That'll be Danny, well goodnight Alice" Caroline went off to bed.

"Goodnight Caroline" said Alice after her just as Danny walked into the room.

Before he could even say hello she threw her arms round his neck and pressed her lips to hers. Danny responded a smile on his lips. They'd really missed each other. Danny closed his eyes as they both fell into a tight hug.

"How are you?"

"Tired, I missed you today"

"I missed you too" Danny kissed her hair affectionately. "and me too i'm shattered"

"Well then Mr Trevanion, bed !"

Danny and Alice were curled up in bed together. Her back to his chest, his arms encircling her holding her close.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow will you manage without me"

"I'll be fine" Danny whispered back giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I shouldn't be gone too long I probably wont even get a dress but i'll have the radio so call me if anything major comes in, oh and I'll maybe ask Dup, Charlotte will need picked up from-"

"Alice, I'm sure we can survive one day" Alice laughed.

"A dress?" he whispered.

"Well Danny i'm not getting married in khakis! Yes a dress and maybe we can meet so we can go and get you a suit" Danny groaned, Alice grinned. "I love you Danny"

Danny rolled his eyes. She had him wrapped right round her finger and by god did he know it but it just made him love her more. "I love you too Alice"

They both closed their eyes dreaming of nothing but each other.

[x]

"What about this one?"

"hmmm no" Alice shook her head at the long, bright pink dress Caroline held up. "not very me"

The women had been out all morning trekking round various dress shops. Alice was feeling deflated she just couldn't find anything. There had been plenty she'd liked and even tried on but she still hadn't seen the one. What "the one" was, she didn't know but she was sure she would when she saw it.  
>She continued rummaging along the lines of dresses pulling out one every so often. They were either to plain or far too fancy, the wrong colour, too short, too long...<p>

"Alice?" she turned her jaw dropped when she saw the dress Nomsa held up. That was the one.

It was pale blue and strapless. The top was covered in subtle diamontes that faded gradually down the dress which reached just to the knee. Beside Nomsa Caroline held a pair of shoes that matched perfectly and that weren't too high much to Alice's relief. Seeing Alice's expression they thrust the things into her arms and all but forced her into the dressing room.

5 minutes later Alice reappeared.

"This is it"

Caroline and Nomsa just nodded speechless, Alice looked absolutely stunning. "It's a wee bit big though"

"Thats no problem," said the store assistant "We can have it altered in enough time for you to try it again to make sure it's ok and you can pay for it then too"

Alice nodded and smiled looking back in the mirror. It may not be a Cinderella princess dress but to her it was perfect.

"You look great Alice"

"Thanks Caroline and you Nomsa I really appreciate you both coming with me" Alice's phone rang. Danny.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me, thats the last appointment just away so i'll be heading soon ok?"

"That's fine I'll see you soon yeah?"

"yeah see you soon I love you" It still made her knees weak when he said that.

"I love you too"

She hung up and took one final glance in the mirror before getting changed.

[x]

"No!"

"Danny you'll take what i give you and you'll like it now go try it all on!" Danny was a complete nightmare to shop with, Alice had spent most of the afternoon literally dragging him round the shops.  
>She flopped into the chair outside Danny's cubicle. The music playing was rubbish Alice noted and up a bit loud. Alice rolled her eyes as she heard Danny's continued grumbling. Caroline and Nomsa had taken her jeep home when Danny had arrived. God knew what time they'd be home at this rate.<p>

"Alice?"

"you ready?"

"yeah, now don't laugh" Alice rolled her eyes again.

"Let me see" Danny stepped out. Alice melted.

"It's not very me" Danny fidgeted with his shirt collar. "what do you think?"

"I think we're going have to call off the wedding"

Danny looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"There is no way I can stand next to you when you look that gorgeous" Alice laughed as Danny took his turn to roll his eyes as she walked over to him and started straightening his tie.

He wore a pale grey suit with a grey waistcoat underneath. Alice had picked a tie out for him knowing it would match her dress. He looked amazing.

"You brush up not too bad Mr Trevanion"

"Glad you approve Miss Collins" Danny grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. "Are you sure its okay?"

"Danny you look heart breakingly handsome, honestly" she added as he shook his head. "Now go get changed, i'm starving"

She pushed him into the changing room but he caught her wrist and pulled her in beside him. "No way Danny" Danny raised one eyebrow smirking before kissing her he eventually pulled away they were both breathing hard. "your unbelievable" Alice said looking down at her now crumpled top and attempting to compose herself. Danny laughed at her and picked up the tie Alice had managed to pull off. She raised her eyebrows. Two could play at this game.

Alice pulled the collar of his jacket towards her and once again pressed his lips to hers. Danny's mind went completely blank as Alice's breath washed over him. He shrugged out of the jacket as Alice continued kissing him. He was so caught up in the moment he'd forgotte where he was. As Alice pulled away for breath he tried to lean in again but Alice just winked before turning and walking out the cubicle. "Get you outside." And with that she left leaving a hot and frazzled Danny behind.


	3. Chapter 3

A week before the Big day !

"One drink?"

"yes Alice" repeated Danny doing up his tie. "Fatani asked me, it's supposed to be a guys night." He rolled his eyes. "I promise an hour tops !"

"Ok because we still have some stuff that needs done by the wedding" She stood in front of him adjusting his tie. "Will you ever learn to do this properly?" She shook her head.

"Whats the point you'd just do it again anyway!" He laughed.

"Very funny! Ok you're presentable!" She stepped back admiring. Would the sight of him in a suit ever fail to make her swoon? She hoped not.

Danny grinned before pulling her in for a hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can" He leant down and kissed her lips "promise."

Alice nodded. "Well you better go then!" Danny laughed before leaving with Dup.

Alice flopped down on the bed just as Charlotte came bounding into the room, "Mum?"

"yeah sweetheart?"

"I need help with this Maths" said Charlotte climbing up next to her mum, maths book in hand.

"Right give us a look" Alice was hopeless when it came to maths but if it meant time with Charlotte she didn't mind.

Danny's POV

Another Fatani triumph and by that i mean disaster. The place was actually pretty full but the music! It was worse than the stuff Liv listened to and that was saying something!  
>I checked my watch and drained the rest of my beer.<p>

"Another one Danny?" asked Fatani

"I better not I was just about to go"

"Aww man don't leave yet the party hasn't even started yet" I raised my eyebrows doubtful but nodded. One more wouldn't hurt would it?

"Cheers" I said as he handed it over. I looked round. Dup was rambling on with some friend of his from the cattle market. Well I'd avoid that.  
>I turned back to my beer, checked my watch and stood up. This time i was going!<p>

"Danny? Daniel Trevanion?" I turned.

"Jay?" I hadn't seen Jay in years. We'd been in the same class at university and been best mates however he'd moved to Scotland to work and we'd lost touch. He came over and I stood to shake his hand.

"Yeah! God I haven't seen you since university how are you?"

"I'm great you?"

"I'm good, what you doing here?"

"I live here have been for about five years now actually"

"Wow! I'm just on holiday fancied a break" I laughed. "Here let me get you a drink, 2 more pal, cheers"

"Actually Jay I kinda need to be somewhere how about we catch up tomorrow"

"I can't flight is first thing tomorrow, come on one drink"

"aww go on then" I'd be quick.

One drink led to another and before long we'd been talking for a good hour though the conversation had become gradually more slurred. Then Dup joined us which meant one thing whiskey !

"Hey,guys" Fatani interupted us as Jay downed the last of the shots we'd been introduced to. "It's closing time"

"WHAT?" I checked my watch. Alice!

I grabbed my jacket and ran out jumping in the back of a taxi. I was so dead. The ride home i felt ill, the mixture of dread and disgust at myself mixed with the alcohol was not a good combination.

Alice's POV  
>(earlier)<p>

I tucked Charlotte into bed she'd drifted off beside me before our film had even started.

"night Charlotte, I love you"

"I love you too mum" She replied sleepily before nodding off completely.

As i gently closed her bedroom door I checked the time, 9pm. Danny would probably be home any minute.

I sat in the kitchen where I'd left all the wedding stuff. I was passionate about the fact we made the decisions together, or that Danny was ok with the decisions I made. I loved the guy but his taste at times left a

lot to be desired. i started looking at the arrangements.

I looked at the clock, and frowned. It was now 10 o'clock Where was he? Was he ok?. I waited 15 more minutes and Caroline came into the kitchen.

"Goodnight Alice"

"night Caroline" I said forcing a smile. As she walked out i felt the tears rise. I was angry, annoyed, upset, let down. Danny had broken his promise.

[x]

no POV

Danny stumbled out the taxi after several attempts to pay the driver.  
>He walked into the house that was in complete darkness as everyone was sleeping. He felt dizzy and banged his leg off the table on the way into the kitchen. He was cursing everyone he could think of but<p>

stopped short as he saw Alice sitting at the kitchen table.

His heart dropped as he saw all their wedding stuff piled up and Alice sat, eyes red rimmed.

"Alice" He moved towards her. "I'm so -"

She stood up and raised her hand.

"don't Danny" Her voice was scratchy from crying.

"Alice, please? I met a guy from school we got talking I couldn't get away, I don't know where the time went. I swear I really am sorry"

Alice didn't even have the energy to fight with him. She'd been paniced that something had happened to him. "I'm just glad you're ok" Her voice broke and she turned and walked away to bed leaving him standing alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny woke up with an ear splitting headache.

He groaned and rolled over. He was unsurpirised when Alice's side of the bed was empty.

When he'd finally went to bed last night, Alice was curled in a ball facing the opposite way as close to the edge as possible.

He sighed. He felt awful. He had to make it up to Alice. He just had to! He loved her.

Alice was already in the hospital.

She was still angry with Danny and who could blame her? He left her hanging. No phone call. Nothing.  
>When she'd woken he was still passed out on his stomach. She hadn't heard him come to bed last night. Seeing his sleeping figure had almost prompted her to just forgive him right there. Almost.<br>Of course she loved him but she was still pissed. Really pissed!

The phone rang in the surgery. "Leopard's Den"

"Alice its Vanessa"

"oh hi Vanessa"

"Just making sure we're still good for tonight"

Oh God! Alice had completely forgot tonight was meant to be her hen night. To be honest she wasn't in the party mood, what with her and Danny not speaking. However Vanessa and Caroline had been organising for a while now and she'd feel bad if she cancelled it.

"yes Vanessa, what time?"

"7 okay?"

"yeah, see you then" she went to hang up.

"Alice!"

"yeah?"

"One of my zebra isn't looking too good, you wouldn't mind-"

"I'm on my way" Alice laughed then put the phone down.

She was just ready to leave when Danny walked in, looking severely hungover. He spied Alice's bag.

"What's going on?"

"Zebra at Mara" She continued out the door.

"Need a hand? I can drive"

"No Danny, I don't need a hand. You're probably still over the limit" Her voice cutting.

"Alice-" Danny started.

"Danny i don't have time for this" and she left the door slamming shut behind her.

Danny groaned as he heard the jeep pull away.

[x]

"Well those should perk him up a bit"

"Thanks Alice" Vanessa said as she closed the gate.

"no problem"

Vanessa picked up on Alice's mood as they walked back to the jeep. She and Alice had become much closer, Vanessa seemed to have gotten over the whole Danny fiasco.

"You ok?"

"What?" said Alice momentarily distracted "yeah I'm fine"

Vanessa nodded. "Danny?"

Alice laughed once. "I'll see you later"

Alice checked the time as she drove back home. she still had a few hours till she needed to get ready. Before she knew it she'd veered off the Leopard's Den road onto a familiar track. She pulled the jeep to a stop at the copy. She looked around and immediately the tears started to fall. Her being stubborn she refused to let Danny off easily. She didn't like not talking to Danny but she hated that he'd not helped with the wedding, that he hadn't called her to let her know where he was, that she'd been worried sick that something had happened when he was just out getting drunk. Did he still love her? Was it just typical shambolic Danny or had he changed his mind about her? Alice tried to shake the thought from her head but it plagued her making her feel even worse. Part of her was too scared to confront him incase these fears became reality and the other part was just too damn annoyed and stubborn.

Not wanting to be gone too long she dried her eyes and made her way home.

The house was quiet. Charlotte was at a friends, Liv and Thabo were lounging by the pool, Dup was sleeping on the veranda and Caroline and Nomsa were out cleaning the guest huts. Danny was in the kitchen.

Alice walked in and an awkward silence fell.

"Alice-"

"Danny-" they both started. They both fell silent before Danny spoke up again.

"alice I know I shouldn't have stayed out with the guys getting drunk. It was stupid-"

"Danny, I don't care if you go out and have a few drinks, you know I don't mind that! but incase you've forgot we're getting married next week, if you still care"

"What? alice of course I care, I just lost track of time"

"Oh well then! That's fine leave everything to me then, all the guest list, flowers, music, minister!"

"Alice what more do you want me to say? I'm sorry"

"What happened to us being a team? Saying sorry is fine but it doesn't take it all back! This wedding means so much to me," Alice eyes pricked. "and I just feel like I've been left to do it all"

"Alice..." Danny went to move towards her again but once again she moved away.

"I need to go get ready"

Once in their room Alice locked the door not that she expected him to follow her anyway. She cried into Danny's pillow.  
>Eventually she started getting ready for her hen party. Hen Party. She shook her head. Was there even a wedding?<p>

[x]

Alice had gone over to mara for her party.  
>She'd looked stunning of course which had made Danny feel worse. He sat in the kitchen thinking about what she'd said.<p>

she was right. He should have been helping more and shown a bit more interest. There was nothing he wanted more than to marry Alice but he guessed he'd lost sight of how much had to be done. He hadn't even realised how much the day meant to her.

He had his head in his hands when Dup walked in.

"Sup man"

"Messed up with Alice"

"you'll be fine" Dup said pulling a beer out the fridge.

Danny looked up, "you sure"

"Yeah just make it up to her"

"How?" Dup sat across from him.

"Well do something really special, show you do care"

That's when it hit Danny. Where was the phone? "That's it"

"What is?" but Danny was already away.

The party was in full swing. Alice had done her best to try and put the problems with Danny to the side and enjoy herself but how could you not think about the person that fills every bit of your mind.

She was sitting at the bar chatting to Buhle when one of the waiters came over.

"Excuse me? Miss Collins?" Alice turned and her jaw dropped. He was holding the biggest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. "These were left at reception for you and he says he's sorry"

"My god" Everyone had seemed to gather round, the music had even stopped.

The flowers were absolutely gorgeous and Alice couldn't help the tears that started to fall. Before she could even take them in she heard a familiar voice over a ... a megaphone?

"ALICE COLLINS"

"It's from outside" Said Liv.

Alice made her way out to the pool area and there was Danny. He smiled that smile that made Alice's knees go weak.

"I'M SORRY, I SWEAR I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD ALICE! AND I ALWAYS WILL!"

He was still speaking through the megaphone and had generated quite an audience. Blushing Alice ran down the steps to where he was, he was really a big idiot sometimes but he was her big idiot. She practically jumped on him when she reached him. He laughed picking her and spinning her round. "I do love you" he said as he placed her back down.

"I love you too" They kissed right there in front of everyone. Probably to passionate for public but neither of them cared about the whistles going on behind them they were just too caught up in each other.

It wasn't until a voice they both recognised came from the crowd. "I thought it was no guys allowed?"

Danny looked up "Rosie?"

Him and Alice met her halfway as they embraced in a tight hug.

"But-" Danny started.

"You know me dad, can't miss a party. Besides we wanted to be here before the wedding! Max dropped me off he's at home." Danny's smile broadened as Rosie referred to Leopard's den has home.

"Aww Rosie, its so good to see you" said Alice hugging her again.

"you too Alice, now come on this is a hen party. Dad we'll see you later" Rosie turned and headed back inside giving her dad and Alice a minute.

Danny once again took Alice in his arms. "We'll talk properly later ok? Enjoy and remember" he kissed her neck and leaned close to her ear, "I love you" and before Alice could even remember her name he was gone. Feeling elated she headed back inside and started enjoying herself.

[x]

Rosie and Alice strolled,arms linked, out the taxi and up the steps.  
>Danny and Max just laughed at them from the veranda.<p>

Rosie was worse than Alice and planked herself on Max's knee then fell asleep. "Charming" he laughed "Well night Danny, see you tomorrow Alice" he picked Rosie up and carried her inside.

Alice snuggled into Danny's side clutching his arm. He kissed the side of her head. "how was the party?"

"mmm good" She savoured the alone time.

"Do you want to talk?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It was something stupid let's just learn from it and move on"

Danny grinned. They enjoyed being back to normal for a few moments before Danny spoke, "Well then I guess since i'm forgiven you probably wont want your surprise"

"What surprise?" She sat up excited. He laughed at her expression.

"Never mind" Hestood up and started walking away. She grinned and followed him into the kitchen, he'd tell her.

Danny stood still laughing at the sink his back to her. The next thing he felt were her arms wrapped around him and her lips pressed to the back of his neck. He stopped laughing and felt himself wither as she whispered in his ear seductively. He spun quickly and kissed her passionately pushing her backwards so she was practically lying on the kitchen table. Alice laughed as they both broke apart breathless. "Can I see my surprise now?"

Danny rolled his eyes but nodded smiling and took her hand pulling her towards the study. She stood confused as he grinned and handed her an envelope. "Open it"

She ripped it open and pulled the paper out from inside. "WHAT?" she shouted. "2 weeks in London""

"Well we needed a honeymoon" He laughed.

"Oh Danny" and she launched herself at him. He did care, of course he did how could she have doubted it even for a second?

Danny picked Alice up and not breaking the kiss carried her to their room. He had some making up to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really need to get ready"

"5 more minutes" Danny and Alice where in bed. It was the eve of their wedding and in keeping with tradition Alice was staying at Mara. She and Danny had been enjoying their last few hours together alone so now she was running late.

"Danny!" She once again tried to get up but he grabbed her and pulled her back down. She laughed at him and kissed him. He rolled so he was hovering above her and pressed kisses to her neck. Alice pulled his face up to hers and kissed him heatedly. All too soon she pulled away reluctantly. "Rowan'll be here soon to take me to Mara"

He groaned as she got up and started getting ready.

"stupid traditions, Alice this is silly" She laughed at his moody face as she zipped up her overnight bag.

"Its one night" she said sitting on the bed beside him. He exhaled defeated.

Alice rested her head on his bare chest and he stroked her head gently. "I can't wait for tomorrow" she said soothed by the strong beat of his heart.

Danny couldn't help his grin. Tomorrow Alice became Mrs Trevanion, his wife. "Me neither, Miss Collins"

Alice sat up suddenly and turned to face him.

"Danny its not too late to change your mind. I'll understand"

"You trying to get rid of me?" Alice smiled but shook her head fiercely.

"I just want to make sure you're sure I know I'm not exactly page 3 and I know I've got a bit of a temper and I nag-"

"Alice!" She was still insecure, of course she was, who could blame her? Charlotte's dad had left her, even her own father hadn't wanted her.  
>Danny pulled her in close knowing instinctively what was going through her mind.<p>

"I'll always want you Alice. To me your the most gorgeous woman in the world, honestly! I love everything about you! Your cute little face when your sleeping, your hair when you've just woke up, the way you blush, like you are now, the way you smile at me and how my heart just stops, your big blue eyes that I can't help but get lost in! God Alice I love you so much, even your nagging!"

Alice was proper crying now. "I love too Danny"

Danny laughed at her and took her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly. "when's Rowan coming?" he whispered.

"'bout half an hour" Alice could barely think when he was this close.

"We've got time" and he kissed her again.

[x]

Rowan was outside waiting impatiently as Danny and Alice tried, but failed, to say goodbye.

"Bye" Alice said once again breathlessly and continued kissing him.

"Bye, I love you" Danny didn't move away either.

Liv, Charlie and Rosie were also waiting outside in the jeep. "Right that it" Rosie jumped out the back and marched straight into the house.

"Ok !" Danny and Alice sprung apart as Rosie stormed in. "Alice time to go" Rosie grabbed Alice's hand as Danny laughed at his daughter.  
>Alice was dragged from the house and Danny quietly followed behind so he could say goodbye to his other daughters.<p>

"Bye Charlie" He ruffled her hair and laughed as she groaned before turning to Liv. Meanwhile Alice was saying goodbye to Evan who had flown over the day before.

"Make sure Danny doesn't get too drunk" He laughed.

"I promise him and Dup will be there tomorrow in one piece and sober"

Alice nodded. "I'm trusting you Evan" They both laughed as Danny looked between them.

Alice climbed in next to Rowan and Danny stood beside her. "I love you"

"I love you too" and they kissed again with as much passion as-

"COME ON!" they broke apart laughing, Rowan rolled his eyes, started the engine and drove off.

Danny waved till they were out of site.

[x]

All the girls were lounging by the pool. Charlotte had fallen asleep and Liv also feeling tired had agreed to take her up to the room.

Alice, Rosie, Caroline, Vanessa and Nomsa all had glasses of champagne and were toasting the last days of Alice's "freedom".

Alice had gone against the idea of drinking so was instead sipping orange juice. she wanted to be feeling fresh tomorrow. Rosie on the other hand was giving her Spice girls rendition to everyone's amusement.

"Encore!" Everyone shouted as she finished. Rosie was ready to belt out another when one of the Mara rangers came running to Vanessa.

"Vanessa, its one of the lions that we brought in earlier !"

Alice was up immediately and followed the ranger to the pens where the lion lay. "He's going to need operated on. Vanessa call Danny"

"But-"

"Vanessa theres no time, lets just hope he's not done a Rosie"

Vanessa nodded and ran off to the phone.

[x]

Dup was passed out. Evan was in bed. Danny sat alone on the veranda holding the half bottle of beer he'd been nursing all night.  
>He definitely did not want to be hung over tomorrow. Alice would kill him !<p>

He was just about to head to bed when the phone rang.  
>Who'd be ringing at this time?<p>

"Hello?"

"Danny, its Vanessa"

Danny thought the worst, "Is it Alice?"

Sensing his panic Vanessa replied quickly. "Its one of our lions I don't know specifics but he needs operated on"

"Can Rosie not-"

"She's had a few" Danny rolled his eyes, Rosie always did love a party!

"I'm on my way" He put the phone down and grabbed his keys.

He pulled up at Mara 10 minutes later and ran to the pens where Alice was already scrubbed up.  
>They immediately got to work.<p>

[x]

"She should be fine, we'll just need to wait till she's metabolised what's left of the drug"

Alice nodded as they closed the gate.  
>Alice wrapped her arms round him. "Hi, by the way"<p>

Danny laughed they'd dived straight into vet mode and hadn't even greeted one another. "Hey, I missed you"

"Danny I was only gone three hours" But she kissed him softly "i know i missed you too"

As they reached Danny's jeep Alice let go of him. He threw his bag in the back and pulled her close. "How about we ditch them" He whispered in her ear.

Alice looked skeptical so Danny kissed her with as much passion as he could. Alice melted into him and pretty soon her fingers ran through his short hair and she pulled him in even tighter.  
>Danny pulled away and raised his eyebrows. She nodded with a matching mischievous look.<p>

They climbed quickly into the jeep and made their escape.

They were in deep trouble. They just didn't care !


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke up slowly. Alice was still fast asleep on his chest.  
>He checked his watch 5.30 am. They should probably get back. The pair had spent the night in one of the Leopard's Den guest huts where they'd fallen asleep together fully clothed.<p>

"Alice" Danny shook her gently.

"Sleep!" Danny laughed as she rolled over away from him.

"You missed the wedding by the way"

She turned to face him eyebrows raised. "Who stood in for me?"

"That girl from the township you know the one the market" He teased.

"Congratulations" replied Alice before turning away again.

Danny laughed at her. "Come on Miss Collins before they send out a search party"

Alice rolled onto her back and smiled at him sleepily. "I suppose" she grinned and forced herself up.

As they drove back to Mara, Alice dozed off again leaning on Danny's shoulder.

They had been up most of the night just talking. They had so much plans for their future together they'd easily lost track of time.  
>Alice came awake as Danny pulled the jeep to a stop outside.<p>

"So Mr Trevanion guess I'll meet you at the altar, well you know what I mean"

"I'll let the township girl know" She laughed at him before kissing him softly and climbing out the jeep.

"Alice!" Danny called causing her to turn.

"What?"

"I love you" He replied.

She blushed, "I love you too" and she continued inside to her room hopefully she'd be able to catch some 'z's before she had to get ready

[x]

Danny pulled up outside Leopard's Den to find Dup still sleeping at the table. He hadn't even moved.

Shaking his head he went into his room and flopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes and smiled. Mrs Alice Trevanion. Perfect.

He looked over to his suit hanging on his wardrobe door. He couldn't wait for today !  
>His eyes traveled to the ready packed suitcases. He couldn't wait for their honeymoon !<p>

Having got little sleep himself last night he too dozed off. It seemed like 5 seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Danny get up, Alice will not be best pleased if your the one running late" Called Evan.

"Okay, okay" how times had changed! Danny remembered when it had been him dragging Evan out of bed.

After a quick shower Danny was down in the hospital making sure the animals were all seen to. Thankfully there was only a few so Danny had (though reluctantly) agreed to leave the animal hospital in Dup's care whilst they were away.

"Trevanion" The man himself walked into the hospital.

"Morning Dup"

"How you feeling? Nervous?" Dup asked him.

"A bit. but you know, its good nerves" Danny smiled. "Thanks Dup"

"What for?"

"Everything Dup, you're my best man for a reason" Without Dup he wouldn't even be here at Leopard's Den.

"Ach man! don't go all soppy on me" Danny laughed at Dup's awkwardness but he felt the need to say it.

"Really Dup, thanks"

Dup nodded. "I guess we should go get ready"

Danny checked his watch and nodded. Guess this was it. He was getting married.

[x]

"Sorry Vanessa" Alice apologised for the millionth time for eloping last night.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and laughed. "No you're not" Alice laughed, not at all!

Vanessa was doing Alice's hair after having already done her make up. Alice had no idea what she looked like as they wouldn't let her look in the mirror until she was completely finished.

Alice appreciated the help she didn't think she would have managed to make herself look presentable alone!

Charlotte was ready and sat absorbed in her new Nintendo game she'd saved up for.

"Ok Alice, you're done."

Alice stood up and gasped as she looked at the full length mirror. "You look amazing mum"

"Thanks sweetheart" and she hugged her daughter.

"Alice you ready?" Rosie and Caroline came bursting in. "Oh wow! You look amazing"

Alice blushed she wasn't used to all the compliments, a trait which frustrated Danny as he never could understand how Alice couldn't see it whenever he commented on how stunning she looked.

"you don't look to bad yourself"

Rosie had a pale green knee length dress on with matching shoes and accessories. It fitted perfectly and showed off her fantastic figure.  
>Caroline wore a classic full length maxi dress and was looking as elegant as usual.<p>

"We off, we're going to be late at this rate" said Rosie as she handed over Alice's bouquet.

"Its good to keep him waiting" but Alice had no intention of doing so this was it. She was getting married.

[x]

Danny stood fidgeting. God he'd never been so nervous.

"Here man" Dup offered him his hip flask. Danny just looked at him. That look said it all as Dup put it back in his pocket though not before taking a tan himself. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Danny, it's gonna be great" Evan was sat beside Danny. Danny pulled him in for hug.

"Thanks Evan"

"Yeah man you'll be fine" Max was also there to support his father in law.

Danny felt the nerves subside slightly... till the music started up. Man, he was going to go completely blank and forget to say "I do". These thoughts ran through his head as he stood up.

He turned to face the back.

He saw Alice.

The nerves vanished as he took her in. She looked even more breathtaking than usual. She caught his eye and smiled that smile reserved only for him.

Danny felt his knees go weak.

As soon as she saw Danny at the end of the aisle Alice had used all her self control not to sprint the rest of the way. Rowan however was there forcing her not to.

As her big brother symbolically placed her hand in Danny's Alice swore she saw a tear in his eye, he'd complained about how cheesy it all was but he really was delighted for his sister. she deserved happiness and Danny certainly made her happy. He nodded at Danny and smiled again at Alice before taking his seat.

As the minister addressed those gathered. Danny squeezed Alice's hand and as they said their vows tears of joy fell from their eyes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" declared the minister, he turned to Danny "you may now kiss the bride"

Danny took Alice's face in his hands and smiled at her before slowly pressing his lips to hers. They're friends and family cheered and showered them with confetti as the newly weds kissed passionately.

"Right save some for the honeymoon!" Dup called. They broke apart laughing.

Everyone made their way back to the jeeps to get back for the party. Danny helped his new wife into the back of the jeep.

"There you go Mrs Trevanion" he said jumping in beside her. Dup was driving

Alice's heart skipped a beat as she heard her new name. "I love you Mr Trevanion"

Dup grumbled as the pair kissed passionately in the back seat. "Ach I need a beer!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was superb and speeches were made much to Danny and Alice's embarassment. Rowan had taken great pleasure in sharing every story about Alice he could remember. Danny had found the ex boyfriend tales highly amusing! Alice took her revenge however as Rosie and Dup gladly spoke to everyone about Danny.

It reached the moment the couple were waiting for or in Danny's case dreading. The first dance.

As the music started Alice gave Danny's hand a silent squeeze which he instinctively knew meant "don't stand on my new shoes".  
>However as they swayed to the song they'd both chosen Danny felt completely at ease. He even sang along whispering in Alice's ear.<p>

Cameras flashed capturing the moment. Alice had been particular about choosing a song and she wanted Danny to be happy with it too so as they reached the final chorus the two of them couldn't help sing along as they looked in each others eyes.

_As soon as I wake up_  
><em>Every night, every day<em>  
><em>I know that it's you I need<em>  
><em>To take the blues away<em>  
><em>It must be love, love, love<em>

The song finished and Danny leant in and pressed his lips to Alice's. Remembering they weren't alone they pulled away slightly breathless. Danny winked "We'll finish that later" Alice wiggled her eyebrows before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Later on Danny was standing with a beer, watching Alice dancing with her brother, when Rosie came over. "Hey dad"

He pulled Rosie in for a hug, she laughed surprised but returned it all the same. "what was that for?"

"Does a dad need an excuse to hug his little girl?" Rosie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Now come on, you're not too big to dance with your old dad are you?"

"I suppose!"

Rosie hadn't seen her Dad as happy as he was in a very long time. Her Dad had done so much for her especially when her mum had died he'd been the best parent anyone could have asked for and Rosie felt she had missed out on nothing. "I love you, Dad"

Danny felt a tear in his eye as his daughter rested her head on his chest. "I love you too Rosie".

The night passed quickly and all too soon it was over. Charlotte had fell asleep on Danny's shoulder early on and even Evan and Liv were struggling to keep their eyes open.

They're cases were packed and in the car. Danny was stood impatiently waiting as Alice hugged everyone goodbye again. "Mrs Trevanion, we do have a plane to catch!"

"I'm just coming, and don't start remember I'm your wife now" Alice replied as she hugged Charlotte again, who had woken to see them off. Finally Alice turned to Danny. "Ok let's go"

"Eventually!" Danny teased as he held the door open for her.

They waved till Leopard's Den was out of sight before kissing passionately in the back of the taxi.

[x]

Alice was asleep her head on Danny's shoulder. They'd be landing in Heathrow soon.

The plane started to desacend as Alice stirred. "I hate this bit, wish I had stayed asleep!" Danny laughed as she squezed her eyes shut and gripped Danny's hand.

His smile faded as Alice tightened her grip crushing his hand. "Bloody hell Alice" he shook his hand out, she'd finally let go as they touched down and it was still throbbing as they left the airport.

"sorry" said Alice kissing him quickly.

"All better!" Alice laughed, "now Mrs Trevanion hotel?"

"yeah i'm pretty tired straight to bed for me" she laughed at Danny's face, "or what do you have in mind Mr Trevanion?"

"Hmmm well it definitely does not involve sleeping" He whispered in her ear.

[x]

Alice squinted as the light hit her face! She pulled the covers up over head. Hearing laughter she peeked her head up.

Danny was stood at the end of the bed laughing at her sleepy expression. Alice felt herself swoon. He was obviously just out the shower as his grey hair was still wet making him look even more adorable!  
>Adding to this he was also topless which Alice greatly appreciated. She smiled sleepily at him as he walked round the bed and sat beside her.<p>

"morning my handsome husband"

"Good morning my beautiful wife" Alice wrapped her arms round his neck as he leant down and kissed her. He went to pull away but Alice just deepened the kiss further. He laughed as she pulled him down so he was lying beside her. Still breathless Alice rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"you better not be going back to sleep"

"When do we ever get to laze about? It's my honeymoon!" She said making herself more comfortable.

Danny smiled and wrapped his arms round her. Alice was right they never got spend time alone without interuptions and it was- "your honeymoon?" but Alice was already sleep.

He shook his head as he pulled the covers up over them, savouring the feel of his new wife in his arms.

**Not chuffed with this but want it finished :P**


End file.
